


Do You Want It Back?

by Sunshinecackle



Series: Take The Pretty Boy Beat Him Up Black And Blue [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Dark Humor, Gay, Homophobia, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 07:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18048596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshinecackle/pseuds/Sunshinecackle
Summary: At least Ike’s Pennywise impression didn’t leave a lot to be desired.





	Do You Want It Back?

**Author's Note:**

> So, my boyfriend and I are very big fans of Stephen King’s ‘IT’. When I found out that Matt and Trey went with Georgie for Firkle’s real name, I couldn’t deny myself this moment. I figured Ike would be a good person for this, so here we go! I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
>  **EDIT:** This is mega old. Sorry. I have sixteen fics to post and seventeen that need edited. If you’re someone that can edit for all kinds of fandoms, please message me. I really need some help.
> 
>  **Fandoms needed for betaing what I have so far:** Saw, Insidious, Insidious/Saw Crossover, Fallout 3, Heathers, Heathers/Dismissed Crossover, South Park/TheVVitch Crossover, Assassin's Creed, Kick-Ass, Left 4 Dead 2, Dragon Age and Until Dawn.

“Hiya, Georgie.” Ike singsonged sweetly as he crashed into his seat beside Firkle. The black topped science tables sat two, and maybe Ike had gone out of his way to claim the spot beside the goth. Firkle eyed him like he had grown a second head and hadn’t noticed. Still, his Pennywise impression was, for a lack of a better word, impressive. “What a nice notebook.”

Picking up the goth’s black, duct taped notebook, Ike offered a shit eating grin as he pulled it to his chest. Pursing his lips, he made a little kissing sound before leaning closer.

“Do you want it back?” Ike’s eyebrows wiggled and Firkle rolled his eyes, despite his defeated sigh.

“Yes, please.” Just because he gave in and played along didn’t mean he had to do it _well_. His monotone didn’t break even when Ike nudged him.

“Take it.” Holding the notebook close to his own shoulder, the boy genius grinned. Still, nothing could have prepared him for Firkle leaning in close to his face, eyelids at half mast and his lips parted. Ike’s eyes popped wide and he gasped at the barely there press of their lips. His hand turned boneless and Firkle snatched his notebook before it fell.

“Next time,” Firkle began, “Stick to the source material. Bite off my arm and leave me for dead and I’ll kiss you senseless.”

Ike’s cheeks burned as Quaid lifted his hand.

“Mrs. Whittaker? Can I go to the nurse? Dorkle and Broflovski are being gay and… Weird. I think I’m gonna hurl.”

“You’re fine, Quaid. If you truly have to go, I’ll excuse you after the lesson is over.” The teacher told him, making the brunette groan and thunk his head against the table. Firkle glanced at Ike, giving him an elusive smile. Ike was pretty sure his grin wouldn’t falter for eons.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there we have it! Just another little thing I had on paper for months, now. xD I’m glad I finally got it done, though. Hopefully I can keep this up!


End file.
